As a broadcasting and communication convergence environment is provided together with ultra-high-speed wireless network and Internet, a converged content consumption environment has been established in which terminals having various capabilities coexist. In this context, due to increase of high-volume contents, data congestion on a network becomes worse. Thus, there is a need for schemes for supporting a signal receiver in repair of data lost on the network.
Application layer forward error correction (AL-FEC), which is one of the schemes, configures a source block with a preset number of data packets, which are referred to as source packets having various lengths, adds parity data or repair information such as a repair packet to the source block through FEC coding, and transmits the source block in the unit of an FEC packet block within a preset time. The FEC packet block means all of the source packets configuring the source block and the entire repair packet generated for protecting the source block.
When the data loss repair scheme is used, a signal transceiver undergoes a time delay in transmission of a packet block due to application of the data loss repair scheme.
As a result, to repair a data loss by combining de-jittering for removing packet jitter occurring on the network with AL-FEC, a hypothetical receiver buffering model (HRBM), which is a buffering model of a virtual signal receiver, is needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for more detailed schemes for efficiently performing a data loss repair operation and a de-jittering operation.